Tu volveras
by Carit0o
Summary: El la traiciono, o por lo menos eso cree...¬¬...nunca fui buena con los summary T.T RR plissss DG!100


Te haces el fuerte cerca de mi,  
  
con tus amigos alrededor  
  
juegas a ver quien puede mas  
  
si tu o yo..  
  
piensas que siempre vas a ganar  
  
juegas con fuego y te vas a quemar  
  
pero muy pronto vas a aprender cuanto vale una mujer.  
  
Una muchacha pelirroja corría velozmente por los corredores de un antiguo castillo, tratando de retener las lagrimas que querían salir...lo único que quería era llegar a su sala común lo mas rápido posible, como había sido capaz de hacerle eso, le había dicho que la quería, ósea nunca se lo dijo pero bueno se lo había demostrado..."Como si eso fuera posible" pensó la muchacha con nostalgia...mientras daba la ultima vuelta antes de llegar a la sala común. Dijo la contraseña y subió lo mas rápidamente hacia la su habitación. No había nadie, eran las vacaciones de Navidad así que todas sus compañeras se fueron a sus respectivas casas para pasar las fiestas con su familia, todas menos ella, que se había quedado por una cosa, o mejor dicho persona, al recordar esto, lagrimas cayeron por el pálido rostro de la chica.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Te quedaras para las vacaciones ¿verdad?-pregunto el muchacho, mientras la abrazaba  
  
-Mmm...tendría que pensarlo- respondió juguetonamente  
  
-¿Por qué?-pregunto el muchacho con el ceño fruncido  
  
-Porque no tengo ninguna razón para quedarme  
  
-Ô.o...¿Y yo?  
  
-Bueno, déjame ver...-dijo acercándose para darle un tierno beso en los labios.  
  
-Esta bien me quedo...-dijo sonriendo  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Fin del flash back ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
La muchacha trato de dormir, pero no pudo, ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba las escenas de esa tarde....  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Flash back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Iba caminando en busca de la profesora Mcgonagall???, cuando escucho unos ruidos y risas desde el interior de la sala de transformaciones, y decidió entras mas que nada por la curiosidad.  
  
Abrió la puerta lentamente para encontrarse con una imagen que la dejo paralizada....Era "él"...pero no estaba solo sino con todos sus amigos, y lo peor de todo era que estaba besando apasionadamente a una muchacha que no pudo distinguir muy bien; cuando se separo de la muchacha (que fue luego de un laaaargo rato) lo único que vio fue una larga melena roja salir por la puerta rápidamente...  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Fin del flash back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
¡¡¡Como lo odiaba!!!...pero ella no se iba a quedar sin nada que hacer....si él la hizo sufrir, ella haría lo mismo...no iba ha hacer lo mismo que él pero trataría de hacerlo sufrir...no derramaría una lagrima mas por alguien que no valía la pena...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Virginia...Virginia-escucho un voz muy familiar para ella  
  
-Este...lo que viste en esa sala....eee....-balbuceó el muchacho  
  
-Déjalo Malfoy, ya no importa...olvídalo...olvida todo lo nuestro...-dijo mientras daba la vuelta y se alejaba del muchacho  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fin flash back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Y cuando quieras darte cuenta será tarde ya  
  
te tendré bien atrapado y no podrás escapar  
  
A la mañana siguiente estaba lista para poner en marcha su "plan"....el primer paso seria cambiar un poco su aspecto, no era malo, pero tenia que hacerse notar...  
  
Luego de un par de horas quedo perfecta, una falda sobre sus rodillas de color rojo, y un top negro, que hacia notar su bien formado cuerpo.  
  
Bajo a desayunar, cuando entro al Gran Comedor todas las miradas se posaron en ella, lo que provoco una leve sonrisa de parte de la chica. Se sentó junto con su hermano. Y trato de encontrar a cierto rubio de la mesa de Slytherin "¡Rayos!" pensó, no estaba en la mesa...bien entonces tendría que buscarlo...pero primero tenia que tomar desayuno, tenia hambre...^^  
  
Cuando termino, se despidió de su hermano, Hermione y Harry, y salió del Gran comedor para buscarlo...seria fácil ya que no había mucha gente en el castillo....  
  
Luego de mucha búsqueda lo encontró molestando a una chica de segundo que parecía estar a punto del llanto..."Maldito"...  
  
-¿¡Se puede saber que estas haciendo!?- pregunto la pelirroja, poniéndose delante de la muchacha de segundo  
  
Sonrió ante la imagen de un Malfoy, paralizado y sin poder pronunciar palabra y mirándola de arriba abajo...se giro a la muchacha y le dijo que se fuera....  
  
-Virginia-dijo en casi un murmullo...  
  
-Que no me vas a responder-dijo en tono de enfado  
  
-Yo...yo....yo..estaba...eehh...  
  
-Bien creo que no vale la pena seguir con esta conversación-dijo mientras de se daba la vuelta para irse lo rápidamente y dejar al muchacho sin nada que decir  
  
Eso había sido divertido...le gustaba tenerlo en sus manos...pero en el fondo le dolía...  
  
Paso el resto de la mañana en los terrenos dando vueltas y pensando...  
  
A la hora del almuerzo, se encontró con unos chicos de Ravenclaw y los saludo con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se quedaron conversando, bajo la atenta mirada de un rubio de la mesa de Slytherin....  
  
Luego de un apetitoso almuerzo, mientras conversaba con unos amigos de su curso, fue a su sala común a terminar unos trabajos que habían dado para las vacaciones...pero claro que no salió del Comedor sin antes mirar de reojo a la mesa de las serpientes y encontrarse con unos fríos ojos grises que la seguían con la mirada...  
  
Porque tu volverás, volverás a mi lado  
  
aunque digas que no, estas enamorado  
  
se que tu volverás, cada vez que yo quiera  
  
atrapado en mi red, pasaras la vida entera  
  
Luego de un trabajo duro con la ayuda de Hermione, logro terminar todos los deberes que habían dado para las vacaciones , y subía a su habitación a arreglarse un poco...  
  
Bajo a los terrenos a dar un vuelta...se encontró con su amiga Luna  
  
-Hey! Ginny como has estado?...wow..te ves muy bien-dijo sonriendo  
  
-Jejeje, ya necesitaba un cambio...-dijo sonriente  
  
-Me pregunto si cierto niño que vivió tendrá algo que ver...  
  
-Por supuesto que no  
  
-Mmm...ya deja de mirarme así  
  
-Ok, ok lo siento  
  
-Hablando del Rey de roma-dijo mientras veía acercarse cierto chico de ojos verdes  
  
-Hola Ginny hola Luna-dijo amistosamente Harry, observando detenidamente a la pelirroja  
  
-Hola Harry- respondieron ambas  
  
-Han visto a Ron o a Hermione, no los he visto hace rato  
  
-No-respondió secamente Luna  
  
-No Harry no los hemos visto, ¿ya viste en la biblioteca?  
  
-No, bien, creo que voy para alla...-dijo mientras se despedía con un beso en la mejilla (N/A Harry tampoco es tonto...XDDD)  
  
-Nos vemos-dijeron a unísono...  
  
Y se marcharon sin notar los fríos ojos grises que observaban desde lejos la escena  
  
-------------O-------------  
  
-Ya levántate Ginny  
  
-¿Qué?...tengo sueño mamá quiero seguir durmiendo...-respondió pesadamente la muchacha  
  
-Ginny no soy tu madre....además hoy es Navidad!!!  
  
-Oh...lo olvide...-dijo mientras se levantaba y veía a Hermione y a la pila de regalos que se encontraban sobre su cama  
  
-Feliz navidad Ginny...  
  
-Feliz navidad a ti también  
  
-Bien entonces a abrir los regalos...  
  
Ginny recibió muchos regalos de amigas y familia...pero busco en vano el regalo de cierto muchacho de ojos grises... Luego de un apetitoso almuerzo navideño y de la ya tradicional guerra de nieve de los Weasley, Ginny subió a su habitación a descansar un rato...  
  
Sobre su cama había una lechuza negra, bastante linda...que reconoció como la de él, le quito el sobre le dio las gracias y abrió el sobre  
  
Virginia, tenemos que hablar hoy a las 9 en donde siempre...  
  
D.M  
  
Frunció el ceño, de que rayos quería hablar ese idiota...bueno fuese lo que fuese tenia que verse bien.....  
  
Vio su reloj..Las 6 le quedaba poco tiempo...bien tendría que darse prisa...  
  
A las 8:45 estaba lista se veía muy bien...con un vestido blanco algo ceñido al cuerpo hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, y el pelo liso con unos rizos que caían por la espalda...su pelo rojo iba tomado con un moño elegante...  
  
Llego a las 9:10 porque su "querido" hermanito la había detenido un largo rato para hacerle un largo interrogatorio....  
  
Bien....llego...tomo aire..y abrió la puerta...  
  
-Bien que es lo que quieres?-pregunto la pelirroja...mientras veía al rubiecito con la boca abierta al verla entrar a la sala...  
  
-Yo...yo...yo...tenemos que hablar...-dijo por fin el muchacho  
  
-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, Malfoy- dijo fríamente la chica  
  
-Claro que si- dijo al fin recobrando su compostura  
  
-¿Asi?, bien habla entonces-dijo desafiantemente Ginny  
  
-Yo...bueno yo....-Esa era una imagen gracioso un Malfoy sin palabras y para variar tartamudeando....-Por que rayos te comportas así? Virginia  
  
-¿Así como?  
  
Mientras cruzaba las piernas...si iba ha hacerle sufrir quería que fuera lentamente...  
  
-Y ¿Desde cuando me dices Malfoy?  
  
-Ese es tu nombre o ¿no?  
  
-Este bueno si...pero tu siempre me dices Draco...o...  
  
-Eso era antes  
  
-Antes de ¿que?-pregunto el rubio  
  
-Antes de que termináramos...  
  
Tratas en vano de ocultar, que he sido yo quien te dejo  
  
pero en el fondo sabes muy bien, que mueres por mi  
  
y aunque quieras intentarlo, no puedes mentir  
  
tu ya sabes que en el fondo, me quieres solo a mi  
  
-Que yo sepa Weasley tu y yo no hemos terminado  
  
-Claro que si Malfoy...luego de tu gran escena romántica en la sala de transformaciones  
  
-No se lo que viste Virginia  
  
-Claro que lo sabes!!...Tu y tu amiguita...  
  
-Mmm...pero no lo viste todo...  
  
-Oh!!...lo siento el señor quería que me quedara viendo todo el espectáculo...-dijo secamente.  
  
-No la bese queriendo..  
  
-Oh, claro seguramente te obligaron-respondió sarcásticamente la chica  
  
-No, pero fue una apuesta...  
  
-Oh!!...entonces por una apuesta puedes besar a todo el colegio...-dijo alzando la voz la menor de los pelirrojos  
  
-Claro que ¡no!...es solo que no podía perder...-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada  
  
-¡Y se puede saber por que?!...-dijo ya gritando la chica  
  
-No...-respondió secamente  
  
-Esta bien Malfoy nuestra conversación llega hasta aquí-dijo la Weasley poniéndose de pie, y dirigiéndose a la puerta de aquella sala  
  
Porque tu volverás, volverás a mi lado  
  
aunque digas que no, estas enamorado  
  
se que tu volverás, cada vez que yo quiera  
  
atrapado en mi red, pasaras la vida entera  
  
-Ginny...espera...-escucho lejanamente  
  
Pero ella no se detuvo, siguió su camino a paso acelerado...ella también tenia dignidad  
  
-Espera por favor...-dijo mientras la alcanzaba  
  
-Que quieres Malfoy?-pregunto cortantemente  
  
-Yo...todavía no terminamos...  
  
-Claro que si, tu y yo ya no tenemos nada de que hablar...  
  
-Claro que si...yo todavía no te he dicho cual era la apuesta...-respondió el chico tratando de que ella escuchara...  
  
-No me interesa-dijo tajantemente  
  
-Pues debería...  
  
-¿Por que?  
  
-Por esto-dijo entregándole un pequeño libro, que ella reconoció inmediatamente...cuando era pequeña, su madre le leía un cuanto pequeña para que pudiera dormir, existían muy pocos ejemplares en el mundo y uno de ellos pertenecía a los Weasley...pero extrañamente un día el libro desapareció...ese siempre fue el libro favorito de la menor  
  
-Feliz navidad- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba del lugar, dejando a una pelirroja desconcertada...  
  
Luego de un tiempo pudo reaccionar y salir corriendo, sabia perfectamente donde se encontraba el muchacho...  
  
Tu ya sabes que en el fondo, me quieres solo a mi  
  
porque tu volverás, volverás a mi lado  
  
aunque digas que no, estas enamorado  
  
se que tu volverás, cada vez que yo quiera  
  
atrapado en mi red, pasaras la vida entera  
  
-Malfoy-grito cuando por fin lo encontró lanzando piedras a la orilla del lago...Ginny corrió a abrazar al muchacho de ojos grises...-Gracias-le susurro al oído, antes de encontrar su boca con la de él, para sumergirse en un tierno besó, que por lo demás duro varios minutos...  
  
-Lo siento-dijo la pelirroja cuando se separaron...-debí haberte escuchado...  
  
-No fue tu culpa-respondió compresivamente Draco-pero sabia lo mucho que te gustaba ese libro, me entere que esa muchacha lo tenia....y bueno...lo único que quería era que mi pequeña estuviera feliz....a propósito desde cuando coqueteas con Potter ô.o  
  
-O.o...que?  
  
Fin  
  
N/A...Holap...jjeje..wueno este es un extraño song fic, que se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba esta canción...jeje..es buena...  
  
Wueno como pudieron comprobar es una D/G realmente me encanta esta pareja...pero es muy poco probable que suceda...=(..jeje..pero bueno...uno nunca sabe...además esta faceta de Draco me salió algo rara...y el fin del fic...no es muy acorde con la canción =S pero en fin....  
  
Ke estén bien Bye!!!  
  
PD: R/R pliZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ 


End file.
